1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a device for making collinear equidistant marks, and more particularly to a device for making equally spaced marks for use in hanging multiple objects from wall surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art Prior devices used to make marks for hanging wall objects primarily involve the creation of two level marks or holes. Some devices are designed to obtain the precise location of two attachment points from a single frame or object to be hung, and once measured on to the device, the device is placed on the wall to transfer the marks, typically incorporating a level, so that the transferred marks are level. None of these devices were designed to, or optimally can be used to, create three or more evenly-spaced, level marks that can be used for the purposes of hanging multiple items on a wall.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,462 is directed to a fixed-length device with movable parts. The device uses rods to hang more than one picture frame so that the tops of the frames are aligned with the main portion of the device. The rods mark the hanging positions on the wall. The device appears to be suitable for hanging similar picture frames with different attachment points and methods of hanging, e.g. one frame uses a wire and another frame has a fixed bracket. However, the device discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,462 is a fixed size, and cannot be configured to evenly space the marks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,977 is directed to a device that is essentially a square ruler with two sliding attachments and a level. The device is meant to transfer two hanging points from one picture frame to the device, and then to the wall. This device provides no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,129 is directed to a device that is essentially a large ruler with a zero coordinate in the middle, and even measurements to the right and left in inches. The device includes spirit levels on the X and Y axis. However, the device has no ability to create marks on a surface, and has no ability to self-center two points from a middle point, instead the marks must be done manually above or below the device with a separate implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,675 is directed to a device that is similar to a slide-rule, and has two movable points designed to hold picture hooks in place. Once measured out, the user must then drive fasteners through the hangers. The sliding arms must each be moved manually and spaced per measurement marks. This device has no ability to create marks on a surface, and no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,243 is directed to a device similar to a small carpenter's level with sliding arms attached to the top of the level. Each arm has a fastener locator that also moves within the confines of a portion of each arm. The arms are not interdependent, and rely on the user to extend the arms evenly if desired. This device has no ability to create marks on a surface, and no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,423 is directed to a device that resembles a complicated slide-rule with attached flat section with multiple holes. It appears to be designed to accurately place marking for holes for drape or window curtain installation. The device is set on one side of the top corner of a window frame, adjusted, and then a hole(s) is marked. This device has no ability to create marks on a surface, and no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,510 is directed to a device that is a large T-shaped (as used, the “T” is upside down) ruler with spirit levels. Sliding units on each side are used to measure the location of picture hanging hooks. The vertical arm provides measurements, as do the horizontal arms. This device has no movable arms, no ability to create marks on a surface, and no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
U.S. Appl. Publ. No. 2009/0188121 is directed to a device that resembles a ruler with sliding attachments that ride along the ruler, and once placed by the user, pressure is applied to make marks in the wall. This device as designed cannot make more than two marks, has no movable arms, and has no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,126 is directed to a device that resembles a box with three or four retractable tape-measure arms. It appears to be designed to be placed on the back of a picture frame so that the user may transfer measurements from the frame, e.g. the placement of the hanging wire, to the device, and then to the wall. It also has no ability to create marks on a surface, and no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
U.S. Appl. Publ. No. 2003/0033722 is directed to a device with a level and telescoping arms. The arms are marked with measurement marks, and the user could therefore space two marks from each other in a level manner. There is no ability in this device to self-center the two arms from a middle point. The user must ensure that both sides are deployed exactly evenly, and remain so while in use. The device lacks a vertical axis spirit level for spacing vertical marks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,056 is directed to a device that is a carpenter's level with 4 spirit levels and adjustable markers that can be moved within a section of each the right and left side. The markers are captured within the device, and measurement markings allow the user to position each marker the desired distance from the center. There is no provision for affixing the device to the center mark, and the markers move independently, with no ability to self-center two points from a middle point. U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,520 is directed to a device that is a modification of a typical retractable tape measure. Attached to the tape are sliding implements capable of making marks. This device appears to be designed to transfer two mounting points from a single frame to the device and then to a wall. There is no provision for affixing the device to the center mark, and the markers move independently, with no ability to self-center two points from a middle point.
As seen from the references discussed above, the problems related to hanging pictures or other ornamental objects on a wall or other surface in a manner that three or more of the items are intended to be collinear with each other and evenly spaced has not been adequately addressed. It is a common endeavor of many persons to hang and/or display pictures or other objects in such a manner. While there are a number of ways to hang, for example, three or more picture frames on a wall so that each is level with each other, and all have the exact same spacing, none of the techniques are simple, nor do they promise satisfactory results for the user. Many separate tools and/or other items may be required to perform such a task, including, but not limited to, a spirit level, tape measure, pencil, laser level, yardstick, or other measuring devices. The techniques required are cumbersome, inaccurate, cause damage to walls, and are often not possible without the assistance of a second person. Therefore, what is needed is a device, mechanism and/or method to solve the problems that are attendant upon prior art devices and method and is capable of efficiently allowing the hanging of objects on wall surfaces so that the objects are positioned collinear and equidistant relative to each other.